


Садик на маяке

by Sandie_Zyryanova



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandie_Zyryanova/pseuds/Sandie_Zyryanova





	Садик на маяке

Муми-мама положила еще один мазок на стену комнаты и полюбовалась результатом.  
Сейчас из-под ее кисти вышел пион. В прошлый раз Муми-папа перепутал пион с розой, но уж сегодня такого не случится. Пион был совершенно как живой! Муми-мама даже не догадывалась, что умеет рисовать так красиво.   
На стене уже возникли угол веранды, и клумбы, обложенные ракушками, и яблони. И жимолость. Вот с жимолостью было сложнее — она не любит холодный ветер и море, она выбирает уютные, хорошо прогретые места… и к тому же Муми-мама не была уверена, что правильно ее рисует.  
— Можно, я нарисую ежа? — воскликнула Малышка Мю.  
— Ну нет, я тоже хочу позабавиться, — строго возразила Муми-мама. — Будь умницей, и тогда я нарисую ежика для тебя.  
Малышка Мю, маленькая и стремительная, как само движение, унеслась куда-то на остров. Маленький, как и она, неприветливый, как и она. Здесь дули могучие ветры, здесь суровое море билось в скалы. Остров был хозяином ветров, моря и скал, а розовым кустам Муми-мамы на нем места не находилось. Вздохнув, Муми-мама принялась за ежика.   
Она нарисовала сову на дереве, и лисичку за кустом, и даже серый волчий хвост, высовывавшийся из-за веранды (серый цвет у нее получился, когда она хорошенько развела сажу водой — ведь на маяке нашлись только зеленая, голубая и коричневая краски, для черного цвета приходилось брать сажу). Ах, как ей не хватало красной краски, чтобы рисовать розы и яблоки!  
Ветер налетел на маяк, ударился невидимым телом о стекло. Опять начинало штормить. «Мы здесь, как в окружении, — грустно подумала Муми-мама. — Окружены то штормом, то волнами, то одиночеством. Как же я хочу оказаться дома, в Муми-дален, а не на этом неприветливом острове!»   
Она обняла нарисованную яблоню. Шум штормящих волн внезапно смолк, а кора стала теплой. Муми-мама стояла в своем садике, и под ногами ее возился и пофыркивал только что нарисованный ежик.  
Вошли Муми-тролль и Муми-папа.  
— А где это мама? — спросил Муми-тролль.  
— Наверное, пилит дрова или холит свой садик, — рассеянно отозвался Муми-папа. — Или пошла на прогулку. О, смотри, что она успела нарисовать, пока нас не было! Новое дерево, и ежик, и лиса…  
— И цветы, — сказал Муми-тролль.  
Муми-мама, спрятавшись за кустом, смотрела, как они готовят чай, и втихомолку посмеивалась. Давно Муми-мама так не развлекалась! Главным было не выдать себя. Она очутилась там, где и должна была быть, — у себя дома в Муми-дален, и даже если что-то не удалось нарисовать как положено, все равно это был ее садик и ее веранда. И из-за реки доносился голосок далекой кукушки. Муми-мама прикорнула под яблоней и уснула.   
Тем временем Муми-папа и Муми-тролль искали ее по всему острову. Но Муми-мама об этом не знала; проснувшись, она вернулась домой, зажгла свечи и принялась подрубать новое полотенце.  
— Куда ты пропала? Разве можно так нас пугать? — выговорил ей потом Муми-папа. Когда-то давно они договорились, что никогда не будут беспокоиться друг о друге. Муми-мама и сейчас так поступала. Но Муми-папа был с ней не согласен. Ведь море, остров и жилище на маяке — это совсем не то, что их уютный домик и путешествия с хатифнаттами! Кто знает, что случится, если вдруг вот так взять и исчезнуть?  
— Иногда хочется что-нибудь изменить в жизни, — заметила Муми-мама. — Все принимают очень многие вещи как должное, в том числе и самих себя… а это напрасно, разве нет, дорогой?   
Она не убедила Муми-папу, но и не стремилась к этому. И пока Муми-папа был поглощен своими наблюдениями за морем, Муми-мама все больше и больше времени уделяла садику на стене. Она заметила, что кое-что надо бы перерисовать. А еще она нарисовала нескольких маленьких Муми-мам — чтобы, если ее заметят на стене, когда она опять уйдет в садик, все подумали, что это не настоящая Муми-мама, а нарисованная.  
Садик становился все более реальным. Ежик разгуливал под ногами; однажды Муми-мама заметила на его иголках несколько сморщенных зеленых яблок, в другой раз он что-то жевал под корнями дерева. Лиса, осмелев, вылезла из-под куста, и как-то Муми-мама застала ее за пиршеством над пойманным зайцем. Зайца она нарисовала одним из первых и расстроилась; пришлось рисовать нового. Подумав, Муми-мама изобразила целое заячье семейство. А нарисованных мышек теперь ловила нарисованная сова, и ее протяжные крики порой будили Муми-маму, если ей случалось заночевать в садике. Никто этого не замечал — кроме самой Муми-мамы, только Малышка Мю ворчала: «Ты что, не могла и нас нарисовать?»  
— Но вы же снаружи, на маяке, — возразила Муми-мама. И нарисовала еще одну веселенькую Муми-маму под кустом сирени.  
Медленнее всех оживали эти нарисованные Муми-мамы. Они все еще были плоскими, хотя уже пробовали двигаться — но получалось у них плоховато.   
Однажды Муми-мама споткнулась и так сильно ударилась лапой об острый сучок, некстати нарисованный ею на яблоне в погоне за идеальным сходством, что брызнула кровь. От этого Муми-мама окончательно потеряла равновесие и шмякнулась прямо на одну из своих маленьких копий.  
— О-ой, больно-то как, — вздохнула она, встряхивая лапу и поднося ее к губам, и принялась, как в детстве, засасывать ранку, трогая языком содранную кожу. От этого боль уменьшилась.   
А нарисованная Муми-мама — наоборот, увеличилась и перестала быть плоской. Она стояла перед настоящей Муми-мамой и смотрела на нее живыми, вопросительными глазами. Муми-мама вытащила лапу изо рта и приветливо поздоровалась. Но нарисованная Муми-мама молчала, только капли крови Муми-мамы-настоящей алели на ее мордочке.  
Теперь Муми-маме особенно не терпелось оказаться в нарисованном садике. Ведь там была почти ожившая маленькая Муми-мама! Кто знает, может быть, ей удастся оживить и других нарисованных Муми-мам? И как только Муми-тролль, взяв штормовой фонарь, вышел на побережье, а Муми-папа удалился в верхнюю комнатку, чтобы вести записи, Муми-мама обхватила уже привычным жестом яблоню — и нырнула в садик…   
Они сразу окружили ее. Плоские, маленькие, молчаливые, они стояли вокруг и неумолимо сжимали кольцо. И на их мордочках, уже совсем не похожих на мордочку настоящей Муми-мамы, читалась угроза.  
— Что… что вам нужно? — вскрикнула Муми-мама. Наперед вышла одна из нарисованных — не плоская, выглядевшая почти живой.  
— Мы хотим жить. Ты можешь дать нам это, — сказала она.  
— Подождите! Вы и так здесь живете! Вы и так… я дам вам все…   
Они бросились на нее, и ее крики захлебнулись, потому что плоские, острые лапки нарисованных Муми-мам с колкими и режущими пальчиками впились в нее со всех сторон. Ноготки раздирали ее шкурку на полосы, раскрытые рты приникали к ранам. Как ни сопротивлялась Муми-мама, нарисованных было слишком много. Самая первая — почти живая — содрала с Муми-мамы чудесный пояс с изумрудами, который подарил ей Муми-папа, и нацепила на собственную талию. Самая большая вгрызлась в горло Муми-мамы, причмокивая и всхрапывая. Остальные попадали на четвереньки и припали ртами к луже крови, натекшей из-под Муми-мамы…   
А сверху на умирающую Муми-маму, которую уже невозможно было узнать — так растерзали ее нарисованные копии, — спикировала сова, которой показалось мало мышек, и утащила под куст оторванную лапу лиса, и волк вышел из-за веранды, рыкнул на прочих — те попятились, дали ему возможность насытиться, и снова взялись доедать то, что еще оставалось от Муми-мамы.   
И все-таки ее одной было слишком мало. Самая первая выглядела, двигалась, думала совершенно как живая — почти как живая, но ее товарки все еще казались плоскими и безжизненными. И тогда самая первая, поправив пояс, шагнула вперед — за пределы нарисованного Муми-далена…

***  
— Море унесло домик рыбака, — воскликнул Муми-папа. Даже если бы он сейчас и заметил, что Муми-мама — не та, что раньше, он не придал бы этому значения. Здесь, на острове, все было не таким, как раньше.  
— Может быть, позаботимся о нем? — спросила Муми-мама и нерешительно покосилась на Муми-папу и Муми-тролля, стоявшего рядом. Она надеялась, что сказала то, что и настоящая Муми-мама сказала бы на ее месте.  
— Пойду и посмотрю, нужна ли ему помощь, — заявил Муми-папа. Муми-тролль вызвался с ним. А Муми-мама, дождавшись, когда они уйдут, спросила у Малышки Мю:  
— Хочешь, я нарисую и тебя на стене? Ведь мне одной там очень скучно.   
— Хочу, хочу, — обрадовалась та.  
— Я научу тебя, как попадать внутрь, — обещала Муми-мама. — Ты только будь умницей!  
— А Муми-папу и Муми-тролля с его лошадками ты тоже нарисуешь?   
По мордочке Муми-мамы пробежала торжествующая гримаса. Этих троих, пожалуй, как раз хватит на всех… а если еще и лошадки!  
— Обязательно, — сказала она, широко улыбаясь. — И рыбака тоже!


End file.
